Sometimes Christmas is not so Merry
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: Zoro's having troubled with Christmas when painful memories of a horrific Christmas from when he was 9. Chopper tries to help, but what happens when a cruel twist of fate changes everything? Will history repeat itself or can Zoro stop it? ZoCho Lemon
1. The Pain of the Past

**If you are reading Blind Romance please don't kill me for starting this! *dodges bricks thrown at head* It's just that Christmas is my all-time favorite holiday! How could I not write something? Also, I just felt like writing ZoCho since I havn't in a while... Chopper is just so fun and cute to write about~! So yeah, I will be updating both this AND Blind Romance at the same time so if you are reading either (or both) you will be getting updates :D**

Two nine-year-old boys raced eachother back to their dojo, snow covered the ground and small flakes drifted down from the sky.

One boy had short brown hair that stuck up in strange directions, he had chocolate brown eyes and had pale skin, the other had a strange green hair color along with green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Both wore uniforms for the local dojo.

Both were excited about getting back to finish up decorating. It was Christmas eve, and Roronoa Zoro loved it. He and his best friend Madoka always celebrated it together.

Neither of them had met their parents and had had both figured out the whole 'Santa isn't real' thing a long while ago, instead of relying on a mythecial fat guy they decided to get eachother gifts themselves.

Zoro grinned, tomorrow he could give Madoka the fancy dagger he had gotten (stolen) from a visiting pirate crew. They didn't notice the small boy sneak on and off their ship so Zoro managed to get away safely. He wouldn't tell _anyone _where he got the dagger because Sensei would be angry that he stole from pirates. But how could he not? The dagger was _so cool!_ All the way from somewhere in the west blue if he heard the pirate captain right.

Madoka on the other hand, had yet to find the right gift. He had heard from a woman that a merchant from far away (he didn't know where) was coming to sell some valuable treasures. His plan was to sneak out on Christmas eve and buy something for Zoro.

"Madoka! Hurry up or your going to loose the race!" Zoro called back to the boy only five feet behind him. Madoka grinned "Well you had a head start cheater!" Both boys laughed as they approached the dojo, Sensei Koshiro was out front cleaning up.

"Hello boys, having fun? Kuina's inside if you want to play with her too." he said with a smile. Madoka and Zoro exchanged glances. "I don't wanna play with _her_, she's always beating up Zoro!" Madoka explained. Zoro whipped around, a nice blush dusting his cheeks "Wh-What? She doesn't beat me up! She's just... She... I'll beat her you'll see!" he started yelling.

Koshiro laughed, regaining the boys' attention. "Well alright, I think she was busy training anyways."

Zoro ground his teeth, she was training? He needed to train too! ...but he didn't want to leave Madoka. He smiled a little, training could wait. It was Christmas eve and he wanted to spend it with Madoka, Koshiro, and srangely Kuina. She was annoying as hell but they were some-what friends... whatever.

Zoro was pulled from his thoughts when Madoka lightly slapped his arm and yelled "TAG! You're it!"

The two spent the rest of the day playing silly games until Koshiro called them in for bed. Their Sensei knew they had no where to go so he took them in, they weren't too hard to take care of other than the childish fights between Kuina and Zoro.

Madoka and Zoro went to the room they shared. "G'night Zoro." mumbled Madoka, Zoro nodded "Yeah, 'night Madoka." with their 'goodnights' said they both slipped into bed. Only one fell asleep.

Zoro's soft snores let Madoka know he was asleep, signalling he could now sneak out.

Madoka silently slipped out of his blankets and tiptoed out of the house, grabbing his small amount of money before heading off to find the merchant.

Unfortunatly, he held the money in his hand out in plain sight.

In plain sight of two broke men left behind by their pirate crew while they hid in the bushes on the side of the road.

Madoka was lost in thought, wondering what gift he was going to get Zoro when a soft rustling noise distracted him. Madoka turned around to see two rough looking men coming out of the bushes.

One was bald and covered in scars, he wore a tattered black open chested jacket and baggy brown paints with black boots. The other had shoulder length wavy light brown hair, he had a strangely pointed chin and wore a red shirt that was missing one sleeve, he also had knee-length tan colored shorts showing hairy legs and funny looking sandles.

"Well, well... that's a nice amount of cash right there kid! Hand it over." The bald one demanded. Madoka stepped back and clutched the money to his chest "B-But this is for Zoro's present!" he said boldly.

The brown haired guy raised an eyebrow, "It's for _Zoro? _Well that's nice of you and all but I'm afraid you're wrong. That money's for me and my friend here" he pointed a thumb to his bald friend.

Madoka glared "No! G-Get lost!" he stuttered. If he learned anything from Zoro, it was being so brave it could be considered stupid and dangerous. Madoka turned and started to run away, he heard the man with brown hair yell " BAD CHOICE, BRAT!" along with the sound of a gunshot followed by a sharp pain in his leg.

Madoka cried out as he fell to the ground. The two men walked up and the bald man snatched the money from his small, trembling hands and said "We warned ya' kid. Oi, Tastuya. We can't have any witnesses."

The man with brown hair, Tatsuya, sighed, "Yeah I know... just wish I didn't have to do this to such a young kid. Oh well, sorry kiddo you brought this upon yerself." he suddenly had a disturbing grin "Tell this 'Zoro' guy sorry fer stealin' his gift money! Although it's kinda yer fault for waving that cash around like that."

Tears threatened to spill from Madoka's eyes, what were they going to do to him? Tatsuya pulled out a rusted pockey knife before stabbing it into the boys back causing Madoka to let out an agonising scream.

Tatsuya sliced Madoka's back open and stabbed him in the chest a few times for good measure. "Aw gross blood's getting _everywhere_... let's get out of here before it ruins my shoes." grumbled the bald man. Tatsuya nodded.

The two walked off discussing what they were going to buy, leaving Madoka to lie on the road soaked in his own blood and tears. The snow around him turned bright red and his tears froze to his face from the cold. He felt himself drifting off to either sleep or death. Probably the second one.

When he was about to just embrace his death he heard something that brought him a sliver of hope.

Footsteps... they, whoever they were, was running... then he heard it, that voice...

Zoro gasped before screaming "_MADOKA!_"

.o0O0o.

Zoro awoke to the sound of someone walking around, he cracked an eye open to see Madoka's bed was empty. _He must going to the bathroom... _Zoro thought. When Madoka didn't return for almost ten minutes, Zoro went looking for him.

Zoro walked around the house for a while, but he definatly wasn't lost or anything, before he stepped outside. He noticed faded footsteps in the soft earth heading down the road. Where had Madoka gone?

Zoro followed the footsteps and just kept walking down the dirt road. After a while he heard something. Something awful.

Madoka's screams.

Zoro froze for a minute before breaking into a run, Madoka was in trouble!

With each of Madoka's screams he ran faster, and his speed doubled when it suddenly went quiet. "Madoka! Madoka! Ma-"

Zoro stopped talking when he saw a bloody form in the middle of the road just ahead of him. He felt his hard drop as he let out a loud gasp "MADOKA!"

Zoro ran to his friends side to make sure he was alive. Zoro crouched down in the bloody snow and shook Madoka "Oh... Oh my god... M-Madoka puh-please w-w-wake up! P-Please!" Zoro stammered as he tried to stop the tears rolling down his face.

Madoka's pained eyes met Zoro's terrified gaze. "Zzz...oro... s-sorry... couldn't... get gift, th-they stole... stole.. my.. m-money..." Madoka's words were slurred from blood loss. Zoro continued to cry "Shut up! I don't care about the gift right now! Why are you even out here! D-Don't worry, I'm going to get you back to the dojo and you're gonna be fine! Okay? Okay? Madoka!"

Madoka groaned as Zoro lifted him onto his back piggy-back style. Madoka's blood soaked through Zoro's clothes but neither of them cared at the moment.

Zoro began running, halfway there his leg muscles began to hurt due to over-use but Zoro just kept running, the snow stung as it his Zoro's face and he felt Madoka's blood freezing onto their cold bodies.

Madoka told Zoro what happened, by Zoro's request of "What the hell happened!"

He told Zoro about the merchant, sneaking out, the money, Tastuya and the bald guy, everything. three quarters of the way there, Madoka became silent. No crying, no talking... no _breathing_.

No. Zoro refused to think Madoka was dead. Sensei would help and everything would go back to normal. Madoka would be patched up and Zoro would give him his present, then they could go back to training a playing together!

When the Dojo was within sight, Zoro started to scream "SENESI! SENSEI! M-MADOKA'S HURT! PLEASE SENSEI YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM! IT'S REALLY BAD! _SENSEI!_"

Koshiro and Kuina came running outside in time to see a sweaty, panting, blood soaked Zoro running towards them with a look of horror on his face. On his back was the limp, even more bloody body of Madoka.

Kuina stood frozen in fear and Koshiro ran over. "Oh my god, Zoro are you okay?"

Zoro glared, "I'M FINE HELP _MADOKA!_" his voice was strained and cracked halfway through as he fought back pitiful sobs. Koshiro nodded before helping Madoka off of Zoro's back.

Zoro collapsed from exhaustion but managed to get back up into a sitting position while Koshiro checked Madoka over. Koshiro didn't dare meet eye contact with Zoro as let out a strained, sad sigh "Zoro... I'm so sorry..."

Zoro froze, _No... no this isn't happening..._

"Madoka is..." Koshiro contiuned. Zoro's eyes went wide as he screamed in his mine, _DON'T SAY IT!_

Koshiro closed his eyes and dropped his head down a little, "Madoka is dead."

Zoro sat on his knees in the snow, a look on his face contained sadness, fear, and pain. He choked back a sob before he burst into tears screaming at his dead friend, begging him to wake up. Koshiro had siilent tears running down his cheeks and even Kuina was crying.

The young girl walked over "Zoro... a-are you okay?" she questioned, a little scared of Zoro in such a state.

Zoro stared at her, his eyes had lost all emotions other than sadness and horrible pain. "NO! THIS IS ALL _MY FAULT!_" he screamed before he continued crying.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

.o0O0o.

Zoro bolted awake, he was covered head to toe in a cold sweat and tears covered his cheeks. Even at the age of 21 he still had that nightmare. Every year it came back to him to remind him of his friend's death. The death that was all Zoro's fault.

Zoro sighed and wiped to tears from his eyes. Crying wouldn't change the past. He waited for about twenty minutes to make sure _all _signs of crying were 100% gone before he wandered up on deck and pretended nothing has happened.

He couldn't tell the others... they would think he was weak.

With a sigh Zoro walked out on deck only to cringe a little at all the decorations. It was Christmas eve and everyone was happy, other than Zoro.

Zoro was lost in thought when he felt someone tug on his pant leg. Zoro glanced down to see a worried looking Chopper.

"Zoro? What's wrong? You look... _sad_" Chopper noted. Zoro stiffened before looking away "I'm fine... I just hate this goddamned holiday!" he growled before retreating right back to the men's quarters leaving a very confuse doctor.

_I just hate this goddamned_ holiday!

Chopper frowned. How could anyone hate Christmas? He decided to follow Zoro, maybe he could cheer the man up. Chopper had always looked up to Zoro, they were like brothers! Seeing Zoro upset made Chopper upset too.

Chopper ran down the stairs to the men's quarters to find Zoro lying in his hammock staring at the wall.

"Zoro?"

Zoro looked over "Chopper?"

Chopper walked over "I... uh... Christmas is a great holiday for me, I wanted you to like it to! S-So maybe if You tell me what's wrong I could..." Zoro cut him off "I'm. Fine."

"B-But-"

"I said I'm fine, okay?"

"Please Zoro I just wanna help!"

"I'M FINE DAMN IT!"

Chopper crossed his arms "Zoro come on! I promise not to tell now can you please tell me what's wrong!" he said, almost going into his doctor-state-of-mind.

Zoro and Chopper had a small staring contest before Zoro finally realised it was hopeless. He had recently learned his newest weakness: Chopper. For some reason Zoro had gone a bit soft when it came to the little reindeer, he just couldn't say 'no' to those big brown eyes.

"Please Zoro? I-I just want to help!" Chopper explained, worry filled his adorable eyes. Zoro sighed, "Fine... it happened a long time ago when I was nine. I had this friend, his name was _Madoka..._"

**Cliffhanger /shot**

**Sorry guys! I just need _some _reason for you all to keep reading . anyways, I'm kind of sad because this is only 2,500 words even though i was hoping for at least 3k. Rawr. I'm also kinda sad cuz Zoro's dream was SO FUCKING DEPRESSING! I swear I felt so bad writing it... Can Chopper help Zoro have a merry Christmas? Will he help Zoro overcome these problems? Will their romance blossom and- oh wait you all know all my stories have lemon so that was an obvious question... lol**

**Candy canes are great, reviews are better... I have no candy canes... so maybe u can leave a review? ;D**


	2. The Pain of the Present

**I UPDATED! YESH! But sadly, I still have no computer so for a little while updates will be either random or non existant :( And yeah, my Christmas fic is like a month late almost . Oh well, yaoi has no time limits XD been typing 1 or 2 paragraphs at random times (at the library, my dad's phone, friend's computer, etc etc etc) but whatever, point is READ AND REVIEW!**

Chopper walked over to sit beside Zoro on the couch, "Who's Madoka?" questioned the curious reindeer. Zoro inwardly flinched, the question stung but he knew it was good to talk about it... he hadn't spoken of the event, well, _ever_.

"Madoka..." Zoro sighed, "He was my best friend, knew him even before Kuina... though she's another story, for another time". Chopper nodded, he was curious about this _Kuina _person as well but right now he just wanted Zoro to be happy for Christmas... maybe if he found out more about this Madoka guy he could cheer up Zoro a bit! ...though he almost felt _jealous _when Zoro referred to the boy as his 'best friend'.

Zoro continued "When we were kids we celebrated Christmas together since neither of us really had 'families'... but, one year... just- just everything went _wrong!_" Zoro's head fell forward to lie buried deep in his hand. "DAMN IT! He died... he died and it's my fucking fault!" he swore. Chopper jumped in surprise at the suddon outburst, knowing this was obviousl a soft subject, he didn't push for anymore.

"It's okay Zoro, it wasn't your fault! I bet you tried everything you could to help him!" Chopper said sincerly. Zoro looked away "I tried... I tried and failed"

There was an uncomfortable silence until Chopper momentarily surprised Zoro by suddenly changing into heavy point and pulled Zoro face-first into his chest. Zoro squirmed a bit so his head was free from the brown fur. "Uh... Chopper? What are you... doing?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chopper rested his chin on Zoro's head, "Whenever I was sad, Doctor always hugged me so I would feel safe even if I was crying." he explained. Zoro snorted "I'm not a child" he said in his usual cocky tone... but the second statement seemed to hold a hint of sadness "...crying won't change the past."

Zoro squirmed, trying to get free, but Chopper held him tightly. Zoro sighed he felt like some kind of stuffed toy... Zoro knew that Chopper liked hugs but he always had Chopper in _his _lap, not the other way around. It was very strange and awkward for the swordsman (though Chopper loved it) even though it _was _comfortable.

"Zoro..."

Zoro looked up "Mm?" Chopper looked down at the swordsman "I know you had a bad experience but... maybe you could give Christmas just one more chance? I promise it'll be really fun!" Chopper's eyes were full of hope, how could Zoro say no to him? Zoro sighed "Yeah, fine... guess it might be fun" he said in a bored tone.

Chopper grinned "Great! C'mon, Sanji made cake!" He shrunk down and began tugging on Zoro's sleeve. Zoro chuckled "All right, I'm coming" Chopper bolted back up on deck, happy he managed to help Zoro, the swordsman followed.

The rest of the day went well, Sanji made a delicious dinner, Brooke played Christmas carols while people would pitch in and start singing if they knew the words, decoratins covered the ship and they even managed to get a tree from the forest on the island they were currently docked on.

Usopp began telling his own version of the night before Christmas, it was pretty much just another silly tale of the adventures on Captain Usopp with a Christmas theme to it. While Chopper was distracted with this, Zoro slipped below deck to get something.

A dagger.

Not just any dagger, it was the one he had planned on giving to Madoka. It had a thin layer of dust but Zoro just wiped it off with his sleeve. Madoka was important to him when he was younger... but now, the person who meant the most to him was Chopper. He was like Zoro's little brother and Zoro would sacrifice his life for Chopper's safty without hesitation. And to represent how much their relationship as nakama meant, Zoro planned on giving Chopper this dagger.

Zoro walked back out on deck, dagger hidden under his haramaki, and looked about for a certain fuzzy someone.

People were already exchanging gifts, Usopp was currently laughing at Luffy's expression as he screamed about how awesome the invention Usopp made for him was, the girls were opening mountains of gifts from Sanji, each person seemed to be exchanging gifts... but Zoro didn't see Chopper anywhere.

Robin walked up behind him, "Chopper-san went out to get you a gift, if that is what you were wondering" she stated as if reading his mind. Zoro's heart sped up, an old fear rising fast. "Gotta go" he spat out quickly before bolting off the ship running into town. He would ask how the hell she knew later, right now he needed to find Chopper.

.o0O0o.

Chopper sat listening to Usopp's story... it was about the Great Captain Usopp, of course, but more Christmasy than the other tales. He noticed Zoro glance over before sneaking below deck. _He's probably getting presents for everyone... oh no! I totally forgot to get Zoro a gift! I-I have to go quickly!_ Chopper's thoughts raced. He slipped away from the story to his medical office where he kept his beli, safe from the money-crazed navigator.

After grabbing the money he hopped over the rail and began running into the town. He had to carry the money in his hoof since the shorts he was wearing had no pockets and he forgot his backpack.

His mind drifted off into his own little world as he thought of the perfect gift for Zoro, he didn't notice the two men in front of him until he bumped into one of their legs.

"OH! S-Sorry about that!" Chopper stammered before walked around the man he ran into. A hand grabbed onto his antler, "Hey Kotaro, check out this _thing_." one of them snickered. Chopper's heart sped up, he was scared, he wished Zoro was here to help! "I-I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted. The man named Kotaro laughed "A reindeer eh? And what would a reindeer be doing with all that money?"

Chopper clutched the money to his chest "It's for a present! For my best friend!" he stammered. The un-named man smirked "That's what that kid said all those years ago.. remember that?" he asked his friend, Kotaro smirked back "Yeah! You were so cruel, Tatsuya. There's no way the poor kid lived... though he could have avoided it if he just gave us the fucking money..." Kotaro slowly turned to Chopper, "...but this one won't make the same mistake, now _will he?_"

Chopper's heart dropped, these men fully intended on killing him for the small amount of money. He stared at the two men, neither were very good looking. Their most obvious features were their hair, one man had a light brown color and the other was bald.

"Now, ya' gonna give us your money or what?" the bald man, Kotaro, asked. Chopper took a step back and froze for a second before turning around and bolted back towards the ship screaming "_ZOROOOO!_"

.o0O0o.

Zoro continued running around in search of Chopper, it would have been easier if the town would stop goddamn rearanging itself. He was about turn again when he heard from left Chopper's voice: _ZOROOOO!_

"Chopper!" Zoro said quickly before dashing towards the voice. He came around the corner at full speed just in time to see Tatsuya shoot let out a startled cry before falling to the ground. Zoro's face went stone cold as he turned to face the two men. Chopper sobbed "Z-Zoro..."

Zoro's heart skipped a beat... it was happening again, and this time he was loosing someone even closer than Madoka. Well, Madoka was his best friend but it just felt like Chopper meant more to him than he could ever explain... Zoro didn't really understand himself, all he knew was that he had to stop this. _Now._

Kotaro laughed loudly "HAH! Talk about de-ja-vou! That kid we roughed up was shoppin' for a guy named Zoro too! Freaky shit."Zoro stiffened. "You... you two are the men... you killed Madoka." his voice was beyond monotone, it cause both man to shudder.

"So what if we are!" Tatsuya shouted. A _very _bad choice. Zoro pulled the dagger out from his haramaki (he had forgotten his swords when he rushed off to find Chopper) and continued to slash at the two men. Kotaro went down first, but while he was slicing him up, Tatsuya managed to shoot the swordsman's leg. Zoro shouted in pain before he whipped around and stabbed the dagger straight through the man's heart (if the bastard even had one).

Zoro made sure they were both dead and ran over to Chopper, he didn't bother clearing the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Chopper! Chopper! SHIT! Wake the hell up! Please just- just wake up!" Zoro demanded as he dropped to his knees beside his fallen nakama and picked Chopper up in his arms. Chopper regained consiousness to see a wide-eyed Zoro yelling ast him, tears fell down his face, which was a rare sight indeed. "Z-Zoro! I'm fine! I just got knocked out 'cause I fell down, the bullet didn't even hit me! I'm fine!"

Zoro's breath hitched in his throat, "Thank god... thank fucking god..." he said barely above a whisper, his head dropped low as he let go of Chopper. The reindeer took a step back to see Zoro's back shaking as he fought back silent sobs. "Zoro, are you okay?" Chopper asked in a concerned tone. Zoro nodded "...yeah... I just... this whole night was almost a fucking perfect repeat of that damned night so long ago. But you didn't die... I-I..." Zoro couldn't seem to put words together.

Chopper nodded and grew into heavy point, and sat on his knees in front of Zoro before pulling the man into a hug, much like he had earlier that night. "Zoro, I'm sorry... I just wanted to get you a gift." he mumbled into Zoro's hair, his eyes were watering. Had he really caused the swordsman so much pain? Chopper cared about his nakama, but he felt closest to Zoro. They were like brothers, almost.

Zoro chuckled, though there was no humor at all in it, "It's fine... your gift was gonna be that dagger, but it's not in the best shape anymore. " Zoro mumbled, glancing over to the dented, bloody dagger still stuck in Tatsuya's body.

Chopper scooped Zoro up, bridal style, "It's fine, I guess neither of us have gifts so we're even!" he said cheerfully. Zoro's eye went wide in response to the sudden manhandling, "Ch-Chopper I can walk" Chopper's expression turned to his doctor-mode "Not on that leg! It needs medical attention and I forgot my bag."Chopper stated matter-of-factly. Zoro winced, he had almost forgotten the sharp pain just below his knee. He felt blood soaking his pant leg and knew Chopper wouldn't let him down.

Zoro sighed in defeat, he had tried thousands of times to argue with Chopper about his injuries. He had discovered that arguing with the doctor was pointless at best. He leaned into Chopper's furry chest... for some strange reason, Zoro could have _sworn _he was blushing.

Chopper glanced down to his friend, who for once wasn't arguing, which was strange. He must be very caught up in his past, Chopper figured. After a few minutes, Zoro had returned to his usual past-time and fallen asleep. Chopper noticed when the high-strung swordsman went limp and began emitting small snores.

Chopper giggled when Zoro made a funny face, mumbled something, and shoved his face deep into Chopper's chest. Everyonce and a while Zoro would twitch or wiggle, _He must be having a dream... probably not a nightmare, he looks pretty peaceful right now, not scared_. Thought Chopper as he looked down to Zoro's face, the usual scowl was gone. Chopper wished Zoro didn't scowl so much, and he really liked the rare times Zoro smiled.

By the time all that had gone through Chopper's head, they were finally back to the Thousand Sunny. The other members of the crew were still partying, Luffy's voice the loudest of all. Copper took a breath and prepared himself for all the questions that were sure to come.

As soon as he stepped over the railing, everyone looked over. Their smiles dropped when they saw Zoro's bloodied leg.

"Oh my gosh what happened!" Gasped Nami. Sanji put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Luffy walked over with his you-hurt-my-friends-I-kick-your-ass expression all over his face, "What happened to Zoro?" it sounded more like a demand than a question.

Chopper sighed, "He's okay, just a little run in with a few jerks... it probably hurt him emotionally more than it did physically." the second part was mostly just himself thinking out loud.

Luffy blinked "Emotionally..?" he quirked his head to the side. Chopper tensed, he probably shouldn't have said that "N-Nothing! I'll go take care of Zoro's leg, we'll be back out here in an hour or so, okay?"

Luffy's retarded grin returned, knowing Zoro was okay, "Kay but be fast 'cause your gonna miss the party!"

Chopper nodded giggling a bit. Miss the party? Knowing this crew, the party would probably go on until dawn, or later! Zoro mumbled something in his sleep, bringing Chopper back into reality.

Chopper carried the swordsman down the hall and into the infirmary and layed Zoro on the cot. Zoro groaned as he floated back into consciousness, "Nnnn... Chopper?" he mumbled. Chopper's ears perked up as he shrunk back down to brain point, "Zoro? Are you okay? Oh! Here, let me see your leg!"

Zor raised an eyebrow, "Uh yeah I'm fine" he stated in a bored tone as he pulled up his pant leg reveling the small bullethole. His leg was covered in red streaks, for such a small injury there was an ass load of blood.

Chopper wiped the blood up with a cloth before applying a few medications to help it heal and wrapped the leg in bandages.

Chopper clapped his hooves together and smiled "Done!" Zoro nodded silently, not making eye contact. Chopper caught this odd behavior.

"Zoro? Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. Zoro glanced over "Of course I am, you just finished fixing my leg and I have no other injuries. Why wouldn't I be-"

"Zoro. I'm not talking about physical injuries." Chopper boldly stated. Zoro blinked, this was a bit out of character for the shy reindeer. Zoro nodded, "Yeah... I... I just..." He sighed.

Chopper hopped up onto the cot and walked over to sit beside Zoro. The swordsman racked his mind for the right information before continuing.

"Chopper... I care about you... a-a lot, and when I saw all that shit... it was a little overwhelming. I'm sorry I couldn't get there faster. I just don't want to see you get hurt." he finished, his face hid a light blush.

Chopper's heart raced. Zoro cared about him? Well he knew Zoro did, he cared for all of his nakama, even Sanji though he would _never _admit it... but hearing that straight from the swordsman's mouth just made the reindeer's stomach fill with butterflies.

"I-I care about you too! S-So you have to tell me when you get upset okay?" he stuttered. Zoro chuckled, _Chopper, you're so cute... seriously, this is why I couldn't live without you here._ He thought.

Chopper's lips parted slightly and his eyes went wide. "Y-You re-r-really mean it?" Chopper stuttered.

Zoro's jaw dropped. Had he said that out loud! "Ch-Chopper! Fuck! Uh, sorry, it's um, th-the blood loss. It's screwing with my head." Zoro quickly spat out.

Chopper's bright eyes drooped, "So... you didn't mean it? That you couldn't live without me?"

Zoro's mind went into panic mode, upsetting the reindeer was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No! I mean yes! AH FUCK! Chopper, your important to me. Very important to me... I don't know, damn it I suck with words!" Zoro swore loudly, throwing his arms in the air.

Chopper blushed, "I-I really care about you too... and you're important to me too..."

There was a long awkward silence.

Zoro's face went crimson red, "Chopper, you're the most important person in my life. I'm sorry I'm making you uncomfortable but... just promise me you won't get hurt okay?"

Chopper fiddled with his hooves before quickly mumbling something. Zoro blinked, "What?" Chopper's blush was intense enough to be seen through his fur.

".._Iluhyoo_..." he said quickly. Zoro leaned over towards him "Huh?"

Chopper tensed, his head shot up and he looked Zoro straight in the eye as he yelled loudly.

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

**Wow this sucked... sorry, I was only able to write this like one sentance at a time at random times so that's why this chapter is worse than usual. Oooh~ Next chapter will have lemons! Hopefully can borrow someone's computer or phone to work... fml, I need a new computer...**

**Reviews plz?**


End file.
